one in a million
by skye 13
Summary: Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata see four boys as the one for them. Their names are Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke.The girls enter a talent show to show their boyfriends how much they mean to them.


One In A Million

By: Skye 13

summary: Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata see four boys as the one for them. Their names are Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke.

The girls enter a talent show to show their boyfriends how much they mean to them.

disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

" Next week is the talent show. I say we enter and show the boys that no other girl is gonna get them with out a fight." Tenten said.

" Yeah. I know those girls Sakura, Kagome, Autum, and Melissa are after them still. if they try anything I say we kick their sorry butts."

Temari said.

" Can't you two not think about fighting or pounding a person's face in for a day?" Ino asked.

" I agree with Temari and Tenten. We should enter the talent show and let those girls know we aren't giving up with out a fight." Hianta said.

One Week Later

" Next for the talent show is Hinata hyuga, Temari no Sabaku, Tenten, and Ino Yamanaka. They shall be singing One in a million. Enjoy and good

luck ladies." the princeple, Tsunadae said.

" Hello Konoha high. we are dedicating this song to our ohh soooo loving boyfriends. Enjoy!" Tenten said into the mic.

_"How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy" Hinata sang the first two verses.__

[Chorus:  
"They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one" they all sang the chorus.__

"You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye" Tenten sang the verse after the chorus.__

[Chorus

"I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy" Again they all sang the chorus.__

"They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one" Temari and Ino sang the last verse.__

"You're one in a million" all the girls sang the last part together.

" Great job ladies. That was amazing." Tsunadae said.

After school. The boys were congragulating them.

"That was greta girls. You do know that might not stop those girls." Shikamaru said.

" We know. But if they even thing about trying anything on you guys, they're gonna have to answer to us." Temari said.

" Yeah and messing with Temari and Hinata, well that means messing with Kankuro and Gaara. I would be really afraid to mess with Hinata if that

meant dealingwith Gaara." Temari said.

" Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto. Why don't you ditch the dead wait girlfriends and come have some fun with us." Sakura said.

" How about NO! Get a life you crazy nut job Chicks. You are annoying us and insulting our girlfriends." Sasuke said.

" So Take the hint and SCRAM!" Naruto said.

The boys hated the girls just as much as they did. They really didn't have any practice like the girls to deal with them.

With that they all walked away. It was probably the funnest week all the girls had.

A/N: Tenten, Ino, and Temari are all based on my friends. Hope you enjoyed Please R&R

Thank you very much.


End file.
